Secret Love
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Jace couldnt get Clary out of his mind. So one night he goes over to her place. And from there he tells her he loves her and they run away together ! Clary/Jace. Rated T ! Slightly OOC R&R !
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Hey everyone ! I have just recently finished reading The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones and I have had this idea nagging at my mind and so I have decided to take that idea and turn it into a story ! _

_I mostly got the inspiration for this story from Anywhere but here by Mayday Parade !_

_And also this takes place a little after City of Bones but before City of Ashes !_

_Third Person POV:_

If you said Jace was shocked to find out that Clary was his sister , shocked would be a very big understatement. He couldn't believe that the fiery red headed angel was his sister. He was disgusted with himself .. he had a maybe not so small crush on her. On his own sister !

Ever since that day , Clary and Jace had avoided each other. It would be immensely awkward , because they did kiss once. But that was before they knew they were siblings. But it still counted. And ever since then he couldn't get the feeling of her lips against his out of his mind.

Jace sighed.

He had to tell her how he really felt. Even if it was sick and wrong.

He got off his bed and walked out the door of his room. He snuck out of the institute and walked until he came to Clary's house. The one thing that he didn't think of , was getting into her bedroom. But there was a tree by the window of her room ..

He walked over to the tree and started to climb. In a matter of minutes he was by her window. He was close enough to reach out and knock on it.

The light in her room flickered on when he knocked on the window. Clary came to the window , which gave Jace a minute or two to admire her in her not so covering pajamas. Clary opened the window with a confused look on her face.

"Jace? What are you doing here?" She asked groggily.

"I need to tell you something" He replied.

"And you just needed to tell me at 3:30 in the morning?" He said irritably.

"Yes , now could you help me in? I think this tree branch is gonna crack" He asked in a rush.

Clary opened the window all the way so she could help Jace into her room. He jump off the branch and tried to perch on her windowsill but fate had other things in mind. Jace was slipping off the windowsill , and luckily Clary caught him in time before he fell to the ground.

She pulled him into her room. And then went to sit on her bed. Jace kicked off his shoes and went to sit next to her.

"So what did you need to tell me?" She asked.

Instead of answering of her , Jace leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. He heard her taking a sharp breath in. She pulled away and had a worried look on her face.

"Jace what was that about?" She said in a shaking voice.

_Its now or never , dude_ the voice in his head said.

"Clary , I know we may be siblings but I cant help the way I feel about you. I love you so much more than a sister" He said in a rush.

Clary was speechless. She didn't know how to reply to this. This angel like guy , who happens to be her brother , just told her he was in love with her. But she did do one thing that she thought of. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly on his lips. Jace was surprised but responded anyway. After a few moments they broke away. Jace held Clary tightly to his chest.

"Clary?" He said.

"What is it Jace?" She replied.

"Run away with me?" He asked.

Clary lifted her head from his chest and looked into his golden eyes. She couldn't detect any doubt in his eyes.

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"Here we cant be together , without everyone being disgusted with us. So if we ran away to someplace where no one would know us we could be together all we want" He explained.

Clary thought for a few moments. Jace was really right. Here they wouldn't be able to be together all be because of whole sibling thing. But if they did run away they could be together. Clary liked that idea. Being without Jace was something she didn't want.

"Okay" She said with confidence.

His eyes lit up. A goofy smile formed on his lips.

"Really? We can leave tonight if you want" He said excitedly.

Clary nodded her head. She jumped off her bed and went to find a suitcase to put somethings in. Jace helped her peck some clothes in it and some of the books she couldn't live without. After a few minutes they suitcase was full.

Then she thought of something.

"Um , Jace? How are we going to get to this new place?" She asked.

"I haven't really thought of that" He said with a sheepish shrug.

"We can always steal Luke's car , hes staying here with me until mom wakes up" Clary said brightly.

"Okay , Ill go and try to find the keys and you can get dressed if you want" He said.

"Nah , this is more comfortable" She replied.

They went downstairs and found the keys with no problems at all. They hauled Clary's suitcase out to the car and shoved it into the backseat.

Jace started up the car and with that they drove off into the night.

_A/n: Hey ! So anyway , what did you think? Did you like it? I was thinking about keeping this as a one shot , but what do you think? Do you think I should continue this as a full story? Let me know , kay? And I'm also sorry for this being so short and if it sucks royally ! Please forgive me for that ! :)  
_

_Reviews are much appreciated !_

_bye bye for now !_

_tellie xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! I AM SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS A NEW CHAPTER! _

_Anyway I just wanted to say a few things and what not ! :P_

_First off- _

_A huge thank you to everyone who has read this story , and reviewed and favorited and alerted ! When ever I get one of those emails bearing the news that someone has given one of my stories a review or something , it makes me feel happy , and it gives me major confidence , to write more , SO THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH !_

_Second-_

_Thanks to my ever so wonderful artistic mind(can you hint the sarcasm?) I have major writers block and I cant come up with a single thing .. well I can but when ever I type something out on the computer I get all mad and stuff at what I wrote because its always complete junk :P So it would be greatly appreciated if you could give me some ideas ! So think of it this way .. if i get any ideas .. I will update this story ! So that's awesome , isn't it? :)_

_Thirdly-_

_I'm thinking about writing a fanfic about Alec and Magnus ! Because I absolutely think they are the cutest couple , EVER ! Hahahaha , so anyway .. how would feel about that? I think it would be awesome ! But I would have to think for a couple of days so I can get an idea (again blame my awful writers blocked mind for the delay on everything!) Oh and it would also be appreciated if you could give me a few ideas , so I can know what you would want in the story ! (I'm opened to most ideas , but __I WILL NOT WRITE A LEMON!__ sorry !) So yeah , drop me a review or something to let me know ! :P_

_Fourth-(by this point it seems like I'm babbling on!) _

_I might not be able to get in any chapters this week , because of school '-.- , so its not writers block this time that is keeping me from writing! I have so many tests and stuff coming up its not healthy! I have three tests all this week , so I have to study like hell .. and then I have another two tests next Monday! So I'm thinking if I can write anytime .. it would be Friday ! But don't worry ! There is always Christmas holidays to write ! (And I'm also hoping to get my own laptop , so then I can update as much as I want without having to go on my mom's laptop! So that's also awesome!)_

_So enough of my mindless blabber and happy reading everyone ! _

_Tellie ! xoxox  
_


End file.
